Coreena
Appearance Currently, Coreena is a plain black raven. She's about two feet from head to tail with large wings and beak. The only thing that might stand out about her are her violet eyes. Originally however, she was a young woman about the age of nineteen with olive skin, violet eyes, and long black hair. She wore a long flowing black dress with green sleeves and a green skirt. Personality While she was once friendly and optimistic, Coreena has become mostly isolated. She mostly only interacts with others to get food scraps. While most ravens can copy human speech, Coreena has never tried to figure out how to do so as she doesn't know it is possible. History Back around the time when humans and monsters lived together, Coreena was a young apprentice, training to become a sorceress. Her specialty was healing magic. While out in the meadow practicing one day, she met a monster by the name of Marcello. While she was initially afraid of him because of the stories her parents and her teacher had told her, the two soon became frirnds. They visited each other daily and their relationship eventually blossomed into a romantic one. Unfortunately, as tensions grew higher between humans and monsters, war soon broke out and Marcello was recruited into the monster army. The two continued to visit each other whenever possible but their relationship was soon discovered by Coreena's teacher who forbade her from seeing Marcello again. Coreena was then put under constant supervision much to her dismay. Once the war had been won and the monsters had been sealed underground, Coreena was allowed slightly more freedom but was forbidden to leave the village. Heartbroken over the knowledge that she'd never see her love again, Coreena gave in and did as she was told. However, after learning her parents were planning to have her married off, Coreena decided to run away. Late one night, she managed to escape with her spellbook and set out for Mount Ebott to find Marcello. When she made it to the top, she discovered she didn't know how to get down. She hurriedly flipped through her book and settled on the first spell she could find which allowed her to transform her into a bird. After casting the spell, she pushed the book into the cavern below and prepared to follow it when she realized she didn't know how to fly. Hoping for the best, she spread her wings and glided to the bottom. Deciding it would be best not to let anyone know she was human, she left the book and managed to fly off in search of her love. As she through the Underground, she was unable to find Marcello anywhere. After searching a few more times, she had no choice but to admit that he wasn't there. She figured there was a chance he could've managed to stay on the Surface but more than likely, he was killed in battle. Devastated, she flew back to where she'd left the book, only to find it gone. She was trapped in a strange place where she didn't know anybody and in an unfamiliar body. After wandering the Underground aimlessly, Coreena settled in Snowdin Forest as there were plenty of trees to stay in and it was close enough to town so she could get food. Relations Family *Her family all died a long time ago. Friends *None Enemies *Graint Wheaton: Coreena once mistook Graint for a normal piece of bread and he hasn't ever forgiven her for it. It doesn't help that she literally apologize. Romantic Interests *Marcello: Coreena's lover during the war. Trivia *The spell Coreena cast on herself prevents her from aging. This means she can live an indeterminate amount of time as long as she's in good health. *Coreena possesses the soul of perserverence Category:OC Category:Female Category:Human